What do you consider me to be?
by KMA-KISS.MEH.ASS
Summary: BumbleBee isn't feeling the best and everything has gone downhill for him. Now he's attacked when alone and is easily overpowered. What's happened to him? Can the Auto-Bots figure it out? Whose this new bot pulling the strings? T for now.
1. Remember?

'Numb'-Linking Park;** Don't own it.**

'Into the night'-I'm, not entirely sure but** i know i don't own it.**

'(Call) Me, Maybe' -Again, not sure but** i don't own it.**

**I don't own TF.**

**A/N: This is TF The Animated Series, as seen on CN some-years ago.**

* * *

"Bumblebee, did you clean the-?" Pime looked up from the sparring session between Prowl and Bulkhead as i walked past. Those two were really going at it.  
_'Oh, Sparkplugs! I forgot!'_ My optics widened, "I'm on it right now, Boss Bot!" I sped away before he could lecture me, again. Couldn't he understand? Sometimes things just slipped my memory banks...Ok, so maybe a lot of the time, but it wasn't like i was doing it on purpose. And do i ever get any credit for actually getting the stuff done? No.

I skidded to a stop in front of the machines, only to realize that i had already cleaned them. Things were slipping more and more often, and i am only just realizing how serious this has gotten. This was worrying me but i didn't want anyone to worry. I didn't want them hovering, especially Sari. I mean, i love the human and all, but even i can get tired of her stubborn, have-to-be-in-your-face-thing.

I sighed heavily as i leaned on the machine, idly wondering if i should tell at least Ratchet...He was the medical bot after all.

No, i finally decided with a shake of my head. This was something i would work out, eventually. I'm BumbleBee! What could be wrong with me? Nothing. Boss Bot was just making me edgy, what with his talk of being-

**CRASH!**

_What in Spark's name was that?_ I pushed off the machine, and rushed to the direction i heard it come from. Ratchet was under a table, groping for a loose lugnut. Whatever had been on the table had fallen off of it. I quirked my...as Sari would say...eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes, BumbleBee. I'm fine." He withdrew from beneath it when he had what he had wanted to grab.  
...I hesitated, before asking, "Need any help?"

Ratchet looked taken aback, surprised. It shocked me to see him stunned speechless, but i didn't let it show. It only made me realize how...useless i've been around here, how i've acted more like a human...child, as they call it. "If you...want, that is."  
"I'm fine, BumbleBee. But what's on yer mind? It's not like you to offer to help." He righted his tools and i noticed whatever it was he was working on was circular in shape.

"...ER...It's...Nothing, i guess." I finished lamely. "Well, i guess i'll take a drive..." I turned and left before he could even open his mouth to respond.

Once out on the road, i came to terms that i was no longer happy with my exsistance on Earth. I wasn't bored, just...sad. There was rarely any life-threatening adventure anymore, since most of the Decepticons had dispersed, and Sari was spending more time away from us and at other friends' houses

...Human friends, something i'm happy she has. When we first met, she didn't have any. Now, in recent evnts and in light of what all has happened, i understand why her father had...home-schooled her, as Sai had put it. I was just glad that she found a happy medium between being only half organic and her other half being auto-bot, which was a big responsiblity.

Still a sad story, though, if you ask me.

I turned on the radio of my secondary form, switching and serching through the channels, as i drove along the highway before aimlessly turning and switching through the roads and alleyways.

_'I've become so numb...'_

_'Into the night...'_

_'...me, maybe...'_

I switched back to the first station, but was disappointed that the song was over and someone else was speaking. I like to think of that as my personel song. Don't know the name of ths song or who sings it and i can't say i really care. Its the lyrics that had me the first time i listened to it. It showed an inner world and opened my eyes to feelings i didn't even know i had.

...It also made me realize how much of a loner i've become.

Worse than Prowl had been when we first joined up as a group of saviors for the humans, if that were possible, and just as cold. I've drifted away from the others and i know they've noticed, especially Bulkhead. Where we used to play video games togther is now the place we argue.

...It worries me more than i care to admit, more than i can say aloud.

"BumbleBee, come back to base." my monitor flashed with the sound of his voice.

"On it, Prowl." I did an illegal U-turn and rushed back. Just because i have become distant didn't mean i didn't worry about the others. It meant i was going to try to reconnect with them.

-XX-

"Target in sight." Growled a low, mechanical voice.

They stood atop one of the buildings as the auto-bot sped by. One crouched lowly while the other stood tall against the fading sunlight.

"Proceed with your assignment. I've completed mine." With a dismissive flick of the fingers, the tall figure turned and walked away, as casual as a man walzing away from the office and headed home. "I've tampered with his memory banks."

-XX-

"So, what's going on?" I asked, curious as to why i was headed back to base.

"Do you even realize what time it is?" Optimus asked instead. He wasn't sounding overjoyed, but he was still far from being angry. He was just weary.

"...Sorry, guys. Lost track of time, i guess." i answered sheepishly, instead of coming back with a sure-fired retort that would've sent Prime through the warehouse roof.

"You sure you're feeling fine?" asked our leader, the concern in his voice making me wince.

"Totally!" i said with fake enthusiasm. Even though i couldn't see them, i could tell they weren't convinced just by the pause.

"Alright."

Now defensive, i was about to snap something completly out of context, right before something behind me, twoards my right, exploded. It sent me skidding sideways andIi crashed into the gaurd-rail. I trenaformed into my Auto-bot self, only to see a deserted street in the gloom of on-coming night.

"BumbleBee! What was that?" Bulkhead's voice crackled across the Comm. link.

"I don't know!" I looked around, trying to find whoever had attacked me but came up with nothing...Until i looked up. "Starscream!" As i shouted his name, I heard gasps from the Comm. link and saw him jump down.

As he hit the concrete, it cracked under his sudden weight and I heard Prime give some shouts. My back-up was already on route to my location, but that didn't confort me in the least. They were at least a Delta Cycle away...or as Sari would say, an hour.

"Well, well, well..." He chuckled calmly, standing straight up. "When I was told of a legendary figure to come, I had no idea it was to be you of all bots, BumbleBlunder!"

"What are you rambling about now, Starsucker?" I rolled by optics.

Instead of answering, he lunged at me. His fingers had become like claws, razor sharp and deadly. I jumped to the side and brought my knee into his chestplate before dancing away. Literally. Some habits die hard...

To my surprise, he didn't even stop or realize, it seemed, that I had dented his armor. He just jumped at me again, this time screaming in rage. I was knocked off my feet by the newly-cracked pavement. He was literally right on top of me. I brought my legs up and shoved him hard in the stomach, sending him flying over my head.

Scrambling, I lurched to my feet and drove back a few feet. I watched as he heaved himself off the ground and glare at me. But then he smiled.

The sun had disappeared.

Strong arms wrapped around me, pinning my own to my sides. I kicked out and let out a frustrated growl, but it was no use. There was no way i was going to be able to get out of his grip. I shouted in anger.

But who was holding me?

The thought stopped my useless struggling for a moment. I craned my neck to look and see but was unable to. I caught the site of black and red metal, a purple eye, and that was it. The horror was that I didn't know this bot. That meant I didn't know his weak spots, his fighting technique...Nothing...Ziltch.

I looked back to see Starscream's face just inches from my own. I tried to jerk away but, of course, being pinned, it didn't work. He pulled something from his armour. It was a small square...something. Isquinted in the darkness but it was too dark to see and the object was too small. He swung back to face me.

Grabbing my head, he twisted it slightly, though I was fighting him the entire time. I bit his fingertips. He jerked his hand away, wincing in pain. He glared at me a momemtn later. Growling, he punched me square in face, hard enough to make me dizzy. Whatever he wanted, he found and there was nothing i could do to put up any sort of resistance.

I realized with a sickening feeling it had been one of my ports he was searching for. He found one and shoved something cold and hard into it. It must have been whatever he had in his hand...

Then the pain began.

It seared all thought from my mind. There was nothing else. The only thought was the pain, the sheer agony. I could feel something cold coiling around my wireing and my other insides.

Vaugely, i was aware of being released, of dropping to my knees. I couldn't even scream, it was driving all of my control out and stealing it.

I withered on the ground and the last thing I saw was Starscream bent over me, smiling in triumph. Then everything went completly and utterly black.


	2. Burning Building

**I don't own TF.**

**A/N: This is TF The Animated Series, as seen on CN some-years ago.**

* * *

As the team came upon the site where they had their last contact with BumbleBee, eveyone could feel a dread coming upon them. Even as they tried to contact their friend and teammate, he was unresponsive.

When they arrived, what they saw shocked them. BumbleBee was nowhere to be seen. There were obvious signs of a struggle. The ground was cracked and broken. The gaurdrail was bent into the shape of something that had run into it. There were also smaller signs, like yellow paint scuffed on the concrete and bits of black and purple auto-bot-like metal scattered.

"This..." Prime didn't know what to make of it.  
"BumbleBee!" Sari cried out into the night, her warm breath making whisps form in front of her face.

...She receved no answer, save for the howling wind. It was the loneliness sound she had ever heard.

-XX-

When I became aware that I was online again, it had came as shock. I almost didn't believe it. The area around me was nothing but smooth metal and a cage-like door...It reminded me of a jail door that I often saw on Tv. There was a door and some sort of lock on it. My arms were cuffed above my head, the cuffs being fused to the wall itself, my wrists connected. I wasn't entirely unconfortable, since I was sitting on the floor. I tugged at my restraints, testing them.

My memory hadn't failed me this time. I knew everything that had happened, which made things look a whole lot worse.

There was a single light above my head, casting a halo light around me. Unfortuinantly, it did not reach farther out so I couldn't see what was beyond the gloom of the darkened room. Suddenly fearing I was alone, I called out, "H-Hey! L-Let me out!"

No one answered.

Whatever hope I had of someone answering, even if it was an enemy, wilted. My head dropped and I closed my optics, sighing. Optimus was _soooo_ going to have my head for this screw up. But how was I suppose to know that I was going to be ambushed? Then again, if I had stayed at the warehouse, I probably wouldn't be in this horrible mess. But how could I have? There was nothing to hold my intrest. I needed to ride, to have some taste of freedom, no matter how stale.

I strained harder against them. I could feel my bolts and gears grinding against the metal of my armor, but nothing happened. My jopints sent sharp stabs of pain through the undercarrage of my chestplate. I tried to stand, but that turned out to be an awfully painful and awkard position and there was nothing I could even attempt to do in it. I grumbled and dropped back into my sitting position, drawing my legs into the position Sari calls...Criss cross apple sauce? I never understood that one...But she also called it the "Indian-style", whatever that means...

Footsteps echoed, sounding the approch of someone, though they were still a ways off by the sound of it. It was enough to draw me away from my musing and try to think of some other means of escape.

...Nadda...Nothing...

Glad that they hadn't heard the origanal tremble in my voice, I tugged on my restraints. They were sterdy, strong. It wouldn't be easy to break through these. But...Even if i make it outta these, how would i get past the bars? My optics traced their vauge outlines in the darkness.

Lights turned on, blinding me.

I winced, suddenly wishing I had just kept quiet and kept my head down. In this line of fire, being right in my enemy's hands, was going to get a little messy...Well, probably a lot.

"Are you confortable?" It was the bot I didn't know. He was nearly as tall as Megatron. He had broad shoulders, their metal gleeming eerily in the light. He was jet black, with trimming of crimson and gold. He was lean around the stomach, which was black with a red metal plate going around his waist. His legs were a bit on the bulky side, with gold trim running down his legs, two of them, in paralell lines.

"Whatever it is you want, I'm not givin' it to ya!" I glared defiantly at him, even though my servics were shaking. Starscream appeared at his side, just behind him. He didn't look pleased. Perhaps he was disgruntled?

"I only asked a question on your well-being, BumbleBee, not a question as to wheather or not you would cooaperate. Your cooaperation is not needed, just so you know." He gave me a fearl smile that sent shivers down my circuits.

My optics widened in horror.

I have no clue as to why I'm here. I don't know who this bot is, or what his intentions were. I don't understand why Starscream is with him. Working with him seemed likely, after all they both attacked me. But what were they planning on doing to me? Growling, i strained against my bonds, before an idea hit me.

Using my stingers might break these bonds and get me outta here. Charging them, I watched as he turned his back on me. I let the energy flow from my circuits and into the palms of my hands, before letting them trasform. I put eveything i had into it...

...Only to have it backlash. I felt the energy rebound and force its way into my body. The pain resounded through my being. I could feel it lossening my circuits, bringing on more pain. I howled in the agony.

After what seemed like hours, it stopped.

Panting heavily, I slumped againmst the cool metal of the cell's wall. My vision was coming and going, but all I saw the Decepticons smiling from outside the bars, at my expence. I glared, not caring how weak it seemed to be. My voice controler was frizzing, making me sound more like static. "What...in the...All-Spark's name...was that?"

"Oh, nothing much." Starscream seemed to sing.

"It is a machine I designed myself." Suddenly self-important, the bot smiled and chuckled, as though it were an inside joke, "It takes your energy and uses it against you so long as you're chained to it."

"And ...just who do you think you are?" In better control, my voice somehow sounded even and low.

With a quirked eyebrow, he said, "Well, this is awkward. I have yet to introduce myself..." He cleared his throat, "I am known by many names, across hundreds of galaxies. Here, I am called Shadowmaker."

"Shadowmaker?" I knew that name from somewhere...When it hit me, my optics widened in sickening horror."Weren't you a general in the-?"

"Yes. But, as you must know, an Optimus Prime had left me behind, leaving me at the hands of Megatron." There was a bitterness in his voice that soon went to a fondness. "He saw a greatness in me and saved me from my futile exsistance as an Auto-bot...Just as i will do with you, Shadowhawk."

"My name is BumbleBee!"

"Not for long..." He turned back to Starscream, who was fiddling with the controls on something I couldn't see clearly, "Begin the process."

With that, volts of electricity coursed throughout my mainframe. I couldn't stop my vocalizer from making the screams of agony and terror i was feeling. I didn't know what was going to happen, what was happening in these moments. I could feel my energy being drained, and suddenly feared for my spark. Could it withstand what was happening?

...too soon it didn't matter to me...

_...Everything was going dark...They smiled down at me...my chains were released...Nothingness..._

-XX-

It was already dawn, and the team was scattered throughout the city.

"I have a fix on his signal!" The med-bot shouted over their Comm. link.

It had been all night before he was able to locate down Bumblebee's tracker. The signal was undeniably weak and extremely small. He was lucky he hadn't accidentally skipped over it when scanning the areas for the frequency. Glad their leader had ordered these trackers be installed, he contiued, "Its on the other side of town, near the construction sites."

"What are we waiting for?" Demanded Bulkhead, making an illegal U-turn. He was seething with rage at those who had attacked Bumblebbe and was using that to fuel his temper, he was able to push aside the concer for his friend so he could focus on _getting_ to him and not about what could be _happening_ to him...

"We'll regroup then spread out." Optimus decided, turning left and headed twoards the construction site. Sari twisted in her seat, squirming with fear for her friend, knowing full well that he may be in serious danger.

"On my way." Prowl said through their link.


	3. I don't know you

**I don't own TF.**

**A/N: This is TF The Animated Series, as seen on CN some-years ago.**

* * *

When they arrived on the scene, there was a building structure on fire. It was leaning to the right, metal beams falling and tools smashing into the pavement. They tranformed into their auot-bot selves. Optimus began dowsing the fire with water, while Bulkhead tried to keep the larger peices of metal from striking any of the workers. Prowl was guiding everyone away from the fire with Sari by his side. Ratchet, on the other hand was looking at his wrist computer, noticing how strong the signal was...  
"Optimus! BumbleBee is inside!"

"What?" Prinme whipped around. "H-How?"

"There's a basement!" One of the workers yelled, as Sari shoved him in the back, "We finished construction about a week ago! No one's been in there since!"

"Thanks." Bulkhead ran at it, full speed. The others were on his heels.

They did not see, however, as the human disappeared. He had been nothing more than a realistic hologram.

"Wait! Sari, Prowl, stay here. We need to keep these people back and we may need the back-up when we come out." Sari looked like she was about to argue, so Optimus gave her a look that silenced her. Finally, she nodded slowly.

"Bulkhead, Ratchet, let's move." He lead them into the still burning building structure.

-XX-

_"You understand your mission?" Droned a voice._

_"Completely." No hesitation in his answer._

_"Perfect." A twisted smile formed on his lips as he turned and left his new creation._

-XX-

"Down here!" Optimus pulled off the metal door and threw it to the side, before plunging into the smoke. His team was right behind him. They were surprised at how large the basement was, but it was empty. Nothing was in it.

"A secret door! Find it!" Ratchet decided, punching the wall. After several frantic mintues, Bulkhead fell through the floor, which had cracked due to the intence heat and beating the room was taking.

Without hesitation, the other two Auto-bots climbed into the hole. They set off, falling the tracker's becon. However, the building was caving in, making the ground shake beneath their feet and sending rumble falling down on them. They still pushed through.

"Turn right here!" Fallowing the medic's directions, they found a closed off room. Optimus was in no mood to try and pry it open. He grabbed his ax and began cutting down the door. A moment later, he and Bulkhead charged at it, breaking it right off its hinges.

"BumbleBee!" Bulkhead shouted over the roar of the fire. It was spreading all through the room. Machinary was smashed into bits, metal scattered all along the floor. Without being told, they all went in seperate directions, trying to locate their speed-demon friend. The ground quaked again, making them each nervous.

"Found him!" Optimus had just moved a large slab of metal and saw BumbleBee. He was trapped under a large beam, and was unresponsive. The others were by his side in a nanosecond. "On three, we lift it. Ratchet, you pull him out." With that, Bulkhead and Prime strained to lift it high enough for the medic to pull out their yellow friend.

Finally, they managed it and BumbleBee was out. They let it crash to the ground. There was no time to give BumbleBee a scan to check his vitals and Ratchet hoped they weren't adding to the damage as Bulkhead picked the limp auto-bot up. There was a large gap in his prossesor, sending out weak sparks. His head was also leaking oil, making his face seem pale. With that, they were racing to get out of the unstable underground lab.

Prime and Ratchet were quickly gaining speed ahead of Bulkhead. Suddenly, the ceiling caved on Bulkhead. He tried to jump forward and almost suceeded, but it caught the back of his helmet, sending him to the ground. BumbleBee slipped from his grasp and tumbled onto the ground. Bulkhead was back on his feet seconds later, picking him back up.

The others had turned back but Bulkhead met them halfway. "You alright?" coughed Ratchet.

"Y-yeah. Took me by surprise," he contiued running. They were almost there. They were going to make it. He could already see the light of day, when there came a shifting in his arms. Suddenly, the little bot lashed out. A hand hit his jaw harshly, sending him stumbling. A kick to the chestpalte made him lose his grip and his friend was back on the ground.

"Stay away from me!" The yellow bot shouted, before trying to stumble off.

"He's confused!" Prime was shocked, but grabbed his teammate by around the waist and lifted him off the ground. Already, BumbleBee's attempts of escape were weakening. Too soon, he was still again, limp in his arms.

"Probably the blow to the head-" Ratchet began.

"Prime we gotta leave, now!" Bulkhead saw metal beginning to fall and block their only exit.

They burst through the metal and wood, rushing as far away from the fire as possible. Already human firefighters were there, struggling with the blaze. People were lined up, watching in fasinated horror as the fire won the fight.

"You got him?" Sari's cry overpowered all of the background noise as she rushed twoards them.

"We have to get back to base!" Ratchet shouted, as they regrouped.

"Transform and roll out!" Prime agreed.

-XX-

_I could hear someone shouting...A loud pitch wailing of sorts...I felt a weight on my chest...It was warm..._

"It's not working! Its not working!" Raved a girl, her voice was hoarse, and too loud, making me wince. I put my optics online, and peeked through them. It was so bright, it hurt. I squinted. A human child...she was not looking down at me, but at those crowded around us. They blocked some of the light...

Liquid...no, tears, as I've been told...

..._by someone...?...Who?_

_..._ were streaming down her face. I closed my optics against the sheer brightness of everything. It was hazy, casting doubles of the figures around me and shadows in places they wouldn't normally be. "Why isn't it working?" she sobbed loudly. I could feel her knees shaking against my side, her hand trembling on my chestplate. "Why?" her fists hit against my chestplate.

I nearly jumped, having almost gone into recharge-mode. I realized I couldn't do that. Something was shoved into my chest again, and I felt a familiar...

_How was it familiar? _

...pulse rush through my machinery. It was warm but powerful, more so than I was used to. "Work, damn it!"

_...why does it feel familiar?_

I couldn't stop the sound I made, so I forced myself to open slit open my optics and keep online, even though all I wanted to do was recharge. "BumbleBee!" Her...

_...How did I know this human was a female?_

...warm arms were around me, and hugging me tightly to her shaking form. The releif in her voice made me nervous. What had happened?

_...How did I know she was human?_

I didn't return the gesture.

_ I can't... I'm just so tired..._

I could feel myself slipping from reality, so I mumbled something so they wouldn't freak out even more, "Recharge..."

"What?" she gasped, "No! No, you have to stay awake and-"

But it was too late. I couldn't care less about her reasons. I was recharging...

Ratchet grabbed her thin wrist when she tried to shove her key back into me, "Its alright, Sari. He's been through a lot. Recharging is the best thing for him."

...That was the last thing I saw, the concern on her face.

-XX-

_My only purpose was to obey..._

_My sole reason to exsist was to help him reach his goal..._

_I was to infiltrate the Auto-bots. I was to become one of their team, to relay their information to him whenever possible. My memory bank had been damaged in a devestating attack by these bots. I had to be rebuild from scratch and made completly unrecongnizable to my fellow bots...my fellow Decepticons..._

_I was alone in enemy territory..._

_The problem was that I had no memory of who was who...But he said I would have no need to remember. They would believe that the building falling apart would create memory glitches...But, Shadowmaker, glitches won't account for the entire loss of my memory...I'll have to trust him...Soon enough, we'll be reunited in our forces, he promised...and..._

_Of course...I knew the child was a human and female...Maybe I had not lost all of my memory...But..._

-XX-

I came online slowly. I was more or less pulled awake by the shouting of those around me.

"Why isn't he awake yet? Let me wake him!"  
"No!" Two voices answered at the same time, both not very pleased.

"He's been offline for three days!" Now fully online, I opened my optics and sighed. Gingerly sitting up, I drew the attention of two bots. One was very large and green, with white stars on his shoulders. The other was smaller, leaner. He was black with tan and gold trim.

Who were they? I didn't know!

Panic seized me, but I took a calming look around me. I was in some sort of building. Sunlight was coming through the windows, which were high in the air. I couldn't see outside. Was that a cause for concern? Or was I in their base?

Turning back to them, I ignored their obvious concern, focusing on the fight. Behind them I saw an organic with her hands on her hips, staring stubbornly at two other Auto-bots.

What was an organic doing here?

I couldn't stop from looking at it strangly.

One of the Auto-bots was tall, having blue and red coloring, with yellow and white trim. He had a blue helmet and had the air of someone in control. The other bot was short with red and white coloring. His helmet had a type of horn on it...there were two, but one was damaged.

"Uhm, guys? He's online!" The large green bot called, a bit too loudly; he had moved behind the couch I had been laying on.

"BumbleBee!" the organic suddenly screamed, scaring me so badly I felt my spark flicker, before rushing to me and tackling me around the waist.

"...Uhm, Who?" I stared down at the child in my lap.

I watched as her smile disappeared, before she smiled again, "Haha! Good one, Bee! You nearly had-"

"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly not liking that she was still in my lap. "Where am I? What's going on?" I could hear the panic edging into my voice, but I couldn't stop it.

"BumbleBee..." I could see tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I...I don't know who you are..." I suddenly felt very, very guilty.


	4. Like a monster

**I don't own TF.**

**A/N: This is TF The Animated Series, as seen on CN some-years ago. I've also used a line from one of the first episodes, when they first meet Sari.**

**ALSO, YES ROZBEN, HE DOES THINKS HE'S DECEPTICON**

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT!:**

BumbleBee becomes Shadowhawk and attacks his team. Sai is trapped inside his new seondary-form, which will be a surprise!

* * *

_"BumbleBee..." I could see tears filling her eyes._

_"I'm sorry...I...I don't know who you are..." I suddenly felt very, very guilty._

That had been nearly a Delta cycle ago_..._It was already getting dark outside; I could see that through the windows above my head.

My thoughts drifted back to her, no matter how hard I tried not to...

The way her face scrunched up, the way her eyes displayed that stark hurt, as they filled with tears...It hurt me. I don't know why, but it did. Shadowmaker hadn't said anything of me be close to an organic. Spark's sake! I didn't even know this team had an organic on it! He said they were my team...He didn't tell me there were differences from a Decpeticon's team and an Auto-bot's!

I looked over at her.

She was sitting, all alone, on the couch. Her thin shoulders were shaking and I could hear the occasional sniffle. She had stopped screaming just a little while ago. _It sounded like some high frequency protection system, I swear_. The big green bot, Bulkhead, as he's told me, was trying to confort her and failing miserably. He himself seemed to be taking this hard as well.

"BumbleBee." The leader, Optimus Prime, as I've been told, said my name quietly.

I crossed my arms over my chestplate before turning to him, then looking back over my shoulder, "She and I were close, huh? Bulkhead too."

"Very." Prime said sadly, before motioning for me to fallow him and the others. He led me out of the room. Bulkhead and Sari both looked up. I could see the hope in her optics, but I couldn't meet her optics, and her face crumpled before she started crying again. Prime grabbed my attention by gently touching my shoulder. I jerked away, seperating from the rest of the group. "BumbleBee, we need to do a scan. Your memory loss...It concerns us."

I could tell from the way he spoke softly that he was trying his hardest not to spook me, but, "What type of scan?"

"Yer memory banks have been damaged, it seems," Ratchet stepped twoards me and led me into another room. There was medical machinary everywhere. There were status tables, extra auto-bot parts and several things I couldn't identify. "But, if the key Sari has couldn't fix it, it must mean that your main prossesor is broken. With that is a personal bot's information. It isn't a universal item and the codes are always different, especially when you factor in your unique make and model."

He walked up to a large console, before pointing to an exaime table, "Sit."

I really didn't want to. Decepticon tech was different from an Auto-bot's...right?

I did what I was told when Prowl, as he claimed he was, stepped closer. I sat down and tried not to squirm too much. My hands caught hold of the end of the table and curled around it as Ratchet went behind me. "This won't hurt a bit, BumbleBee."

I could feel something cool, shadowing against the back of my head.

It was a creepy sensation, making me shutter without meaning to. I could just feel everyone's optics on me, all watching my reaction. I tried to hold still but just as I was about to snap, Ratchet muttered something under his breath and moved back to the computer.

"Well?" Prime asked, irritating me. _Shouldn't I be the one asking that?_

"The wiring and connection cables are fried, probably due to the fire. There are some eroded parts twoards his central memory core...It'll take some time to fix and I can't garentee he'll get all of his memory back..." He trailed off and looked back at us, sadness etched on his face, "I can't even promise he'll get _any_ of it back."

That set something heavy on my shoulders. I couldn't tell what it was or why it was there but I did not like the feeling. With that, I jumped off the table and just stood there, waiting for someone to say something..._anything_...

But they were all lost in their own thoughts.

I decided to leave the room but Prime's voice caught me, "Where are you going?"

"I dunno, maybe for a drive or... something." I could hear the defeat in my voice.

"What? No. This is what got us in this mess in the first-"

"How do I know what happened? How do I even know I can trust what you say? And it's not an 'us', Prime! It's a 'Hey, bot, you're name is BumbleBee and sorry, but we can't do anything to help!' I-"

"That's not fair, BumbleBee! We're trying to-"

"Didn't you hear him, _Boss-Bot_? He can't promise anything. Sparkplugs, don't you listen? There's a greater chance that I won't remember a thing!" I could hear the near hysteria in my voice but by this point I don't care! I'm stuck with bots I don't know, in _enemy territory_ as Shadowmaker had so kindly told me. I was literally all I have and I couldn't even remember what I am capable of!

"Alright, BumbleBee. I understand. Just...calm down, okay?" He put both his hands up in a sign of surrender, suddenly looking ashamed.

I threw my hands up in the air then crossed them over my chestplate before growling, "I. Am. Calm."

"Could'da fooled me." Sari mumbled from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my armor; I'm sure I looked like it as I whipped around to face her. I turned to see both her and Bulkhead standing in the doorway. She was sitting on his shoulder, her optics still red from crying. "So...What's the verdict?"

...I opened my mouth to answer...

"We'll have to wait and see." Prime intervined before I could say anthing...Again.

"Seriously, Prime? Ya gonna cut me off evey time I try to say somethin'?" I snapped at him before calmly telling Sari and Bulkhead, "There's a chance I won't get my memory back. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going for a ride." I gave a heated glare at Optimus, "If anyone wants to join me they can."

"I will!" Sari reached for me.

I hesitated the breifest of seconds before holding my hand out for her to step on. "Alright."

"I guess a ride could do us all some good..." Prime gave a hesitant nod. I just shrugged, realizing that whoever I was, I wasn't the type to lose my temper. We all headed out into the night air. Hard to believe that just a few Delta Cycles ago, I woke up with an organic I didn't know hugging me...

I transformed into my secondary form, liking how slick it looked, and wondered how fast I could really go. Sari made herself right at home behind the driver's seat, completly confortable with being inside my secondary-form.

It was an odd confort...having her sitting there.

-XX-

_"Prime..." Racthet muttered under his breath_

_"Yeah?"_

_"He called you _Boss-Bot_."_

_"I heard."_

-XX-

A few nights later, everyone, except me, had decided that it'd be best to try and stick with their average schegual.

Ratchet decided to garb my memory banks and work on them. It took me a few Delta Cycles to figure out what that meant. They would all pause what they were doing at one point or another to talk to me and point some things out. Both Bulkhead and Sari were repeatedly asking questions on how I was feeling and if I remembered anything.

Prime happened to be the last straw with those questions.

It had been like he expected me to remember _something_. The way he asked it held something that just rubbed me the wrong way. It had also been moments after Sari had left, that crestfallen look on her face, making me seem like a monster. I mean, they all wanted me to remember something, anything at all, and I couldn't! Why couldn't they understand that? It wasn't like I wasn't trying or anything!

Long story short, I blew one All-Spark of a fuse and stormed out.

...and now, I was offically lost in this human city.

I couldn't just transform into an Auto-bot and ask directions! And I wasn't going to call the others. How could Shadowmaker think I was capable of handling this? I have no idea what I'm doing! Whatever image I had before my memory loss was now blow sky high!

Where was that Decepticon when I needed him?

"Prime to BumbleBee. You read me?" his voice crackled across my Comm. Link.

"I'm here." I kept a nuetral voice.

"Checking in on you...Uhm...So..." He sounded as awkward as though he were asking a fembot to allow him to court her...I shuttered at the notion.

"So..." I copied and waited for him to contiue.

"You cooled down?" There was a hopeful note in his voice

"Sure..." I said uneasily, downshifting and turning left.

"Something wrong?" he asked as I pulled into a parking lot.

"I...uh.." I mumbled, feeling myself heat with embaressment, "I'm...lost."


	5. Defend and Protect

**I don't own TF.**

**A/N: This is TF The Animated Series, as seen on CN some-years ago. **

**ALSO, YES ROZBEN, HE DOES THINKS HE'S DECEPTICON**

**Sorry if this chapter's a bit short.**

* * *

_"Something wrong?" he asked as I pulled into a parking lot._

_"I...uh.." I mumbled, feeling myself heat with embaressment, "I'm...lost."_

"You're...lost?"

I groaned when he asked that, "Yes, Prime, I'm lost. Could have something ta do with the fact that _my memory core is still with Ratchet_!"

I'll admit, I was getting very irritated with this so-called leader bot. He didn't seem very bright at times and had this irriating obsession to be in everyone's business all the time. In my opinion, if I ain't doing something wrong, leave me the All-Spark alone! But..."Sorry, Optimus. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just frustrating. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

_...No matter how easily or convient you make it may be._

"I'm locked on your signal. I'll be there in half a Delta Cycle...And BumbleBee? It's alright. Everything will be fine." He signed off before I could think of something to say. Sighing heavily, I transformed into my Auto-bot self, wishing I felt something other than loneliness and irritation.

I stretched, my arms above my head and back arched. There were trees lining around the parking lot, blocking most of the road. A strange wind picked up, making the branches sway and twist wildly. Whipping around, I took a defensive position. It was too dark to see what was making the wind, but it was some sort of airship.

What came as a shock was when my servos turned into energy blasters...

Ironic, how it reminded me of stingers.

"Is that any way to greet me, after all I've done for you?"

I went limp with relief, and stood straight "Oh, Shadowmaker, it's only you. For a nanosecond, I thought I was in some big trouble." I gave a nervous chuckle as he tranformed into his primary-form and stood almost twice my size.

"Hmmm." he looked down at me, but I couldn't quite read his expression. "How are you settling back in with those...Auto-bots?" I could clearly hear the distain in his voice.

"All right, I...guess. Its just really frustrating, when I can't remember anything..."

"Ah." He smiled, and I felt as though I was going to bust a gaskat. Something was telling me I shouldn't be there...That I shouldn't be speaking with him..."Well, I managed to peice together some of your origanal Memory Core. Here." He handed it to, having taken it out of a compartment. "Of course, there may not be much...But perhaps, just enough." His smile gave me the creeps.

I stared at his hand, before my optics darted to his. He smiled and nodded, so I reached forward and garbbed it...

"BumbleBee, I'll be there in a few Earth minutes." Prime's voice shocked me so badly, I nearly dropped it.

"Uhm, right..." I looked at Shadowmaker, to find that he had vanished.

Seriously shaken by this, I transformed into my secondary-form, hiding the machinary Shadowmaker had given me nanoseconds before I saw Prime through the thicket of trees. He turned into the parking lot and pulled up beside me. I could feel my tires shaking, and my circuits felt as though they were tied in knots.

Without giving myself a chance to rationalize a reason to get out of it, I shoved the core into its port. After a moment, the layout of the city became clear in my mind, as did a few scattered memories "You Okay BumbleBee?"

"Y-yeah. Just looks kinda...familiar." when I got a strange look I said, "I know, I know, Prime..."

"Well, this is where you had taken Sari to get those vinialla milkshake all those times...Burger Bot. Maybe that's why you parked here, becuase somewhere in your circuits, you knew the place." He looked over my shoulder, indicating that strange looking building, but his expression was hopeful.

I had only parked here because it was close and closed for the night. "I...guess so." I'd have to wait until later to review what I was missing.

-XX-

_A few days later..._

"Come on, please, please, please!"

"No," Prime didn't even look up from what he was doing. I had walked in the main room to find Sari begging, on her knees, for something that Prime wasn't too keen on letting her have or letting her do. I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from quirking into a small smile.

From my memories Shadowmaker had been able to salvage, I had a preety cushie job. AllI had to do was be happy and give hiom intel on this group of Auto-bots. It didn't seem to hard. I also knew that I had training as an Auto-bot eleit, which gave me a free pass into Auto-bot territory without suspision and gave me an edge in fights.

From what Ratchet had tried to save, I was able to see what my former self had been. I could be that bot at times, and it was growing on me. The other noticed and were relieved, even though they knew I only had a handful of memories, if that.

I liked the idea of having snappy come-backs and being able to be lazy. I liked the idea of spending hours playing video games with Sari or Bulkhead. I loved to irritate Prowl, which was a bonus. I didn't ususally mess with Ratchet, since he could offline me at any moment. Leaving pranks for Prime had become a favorite pass-time for me as well.

Prowl, Ratchet and Bulkehead had all turned to watch this but I ignored them.

"Please! Please, please, please, pleeeassssse?" she really drew out that last 'please'. Whatever she wanted, she wanted it _badly_.

I chuckled, "Aw come on, Prime. What does she want?"

His head snapped up, having not realized I was in the room. "She wants to spar..."

"Okay, Sari. Sparring is very serious," I bent down by her, keeping her attention, "And something that you can't just jump into. Maybe Boss-bot would let you watch a few spar sessions and then start with individual training, which focuses on you and your potentical, and not the opponet." I looked up at Prime, as did Sari, as I picked her up. This was becoming habit and I didn't mind it.

"Well..." He turned to face us, not convinced. He leaned against the control console.

"How is she to learn how to defend herself if we never teach her? Our luck would be that she runs off to find someone who would and humans can't help with this. Besides, individual training reduces the chance of her being seriosuly hurt." I gave him a look, before saying, "Face it, Prime, you're outnumbered here, becuase if you won't teach her, I will."

"W-What?" He gave me a look of utter surprise, as did the other Auto-bots. Even Sari looked shocked.

"You heard me. I've had the training of an _eliet gaurd_ and know how to use it...well, some of it." I faultered, but, "I know I don't want to see Sari get hurt if she over-estimates herself in the line of battle. Best start her now, when we have the time, and not on the feild when one or more of us are hurt."

"Optimus..." Bulkehead hesitated, "Bee's got a point."

"For once, his ideas are good and well thought out." Prowl agreed.

"Eliet gaurd?" Sari whispered, looking up at me in a sort of awe.

"Oh, so what? We're just going to endanger Sari? I understand that she wants to help but I think its a bit too early and that encouraging her-"

"Isn't that what we're suppose to do? Encourage and support? Primus, she's a techno organic, Prime! How many of those are there? She's probably feeling betrayed by the humans for not telling and she feels left out or, worse, left _behind_ by us every time we handle a situation and she's not there to help." I brought her closer to my chestplate, a show of protection.

I knew that if it came down to it, Sari would choose her thinking of the term _good_ and fight against me and Shadowmaker. I was going to give her the best shot of survival, Primus be named!

"She knows that we would never-" He looked taken aback.

"Never what, Prime? Leave her behind? She knows that mentally, in a sence of logic. But human emotions are complex and she is _half human_!" I could see that Sari was conflicted. She wanted to side with me, but she didn't want to go against Optimus Prime, her leader. "All I'm saying is that we start her off, not have her dodge missles. Have Prowl teach her patcience and control. Have Ratchet teach her feild medical knowlage, and Bulkead could teach her mechanics. I could teach her basic self defence. You could top it off with whatever you think is nessicary, but what I'm saying is that I believe its important that she learns."

"Let me think about this." I could tell by the look in his optics that he was swayed by the ideas I had but knew that he'd try to rationalize eveything.

"Alright."


End file.
